The Four Elements
by totallyneweclipse
Summary: I love you so much, I wish we could be together forever." Benjamin wanted to stay with Tia forever and he has finally got his which. Rated T just in case. Benjamin/Tia/Amun.
1. Hurry Up!

_**This is my first fanfic, so enjoy. It's about Benjamin, from the Egyptian coven. This is his story.**_

_**Disclaimer: All these great characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

**The Four Elements**

**Chapter 1 – Hurry Up!**

"Benjamin, come on! We have to go now!" yelled Katherine.

Katherine, my normally great but bloody annoying sister, was waiting impatiently at the front door.

"Hurry up," she screamed, "or we'll be late. And let me remind you, it's your bloody party that we're going to or have you forgotten that you're sixteen. Hurry up!"

"Whatever. I'm coming. I'm coming." I yelled back, "Let me just finish on the phone."

"You're always on the phone. Just hurry up. You've got two minutes." Sheesh she sounded like my mum. Not that my mum screamed up the stairs for me to hurry up. She usually just came up to my room to yell at me.

I turned back to the phone. "I'm sorry Tia, Kat was yelling up the stairs again. Ok I'll see you in five. Ok see you, love you."

I put the phone down and sighed. I was madly in love with Tia and I mean madly in love. This wasn't just a crush, it was the real thing. Just ask any of my family. Their sick of listening about Tia. I mean they love her to bits but their sick of listening about her for 24/7.

"Hurry up!" Katherine screeched, "Benjamin Lament, if you don't get your butt done here now, I'll …" She trailed off.

"Sheesh, I'm coming, I'm coming how many times do I have to say it." I, once again, yelled back. Sheesh again. I was beginning to sound like a record player. I sighed again. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**_Read and if like please Review!_**


	2. The Park

**_

* * *

_**

Disclaimer: Stephanie Myers owns all these great characters, unfortunatly.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 - The Park **

Since our house was in the edges of town, it took a while to get to the park. The park was practically the only place in Egypt where you'd find green grass. Well practically any grass at all. The owners of the place have transformed the park into a wildlife sanctuary.

It's gorgeous. It's a full forest, with deer and bears and everything. It has a huge bubble around it to keep the air cooler. Its great, but its sort of freaky at the same time because in some places it gets so dark because of all the trees and you can't see the sun at all.

Some people reckon that some people that have gone in there haven't come out. But I don't believe anything like that especially ghosts and vampires. I mean who believes in that sort of crap.

The reason that we are going to the park for my birthday is that just a little way in, there was a beautiful garden. It was great it had eating areas, a maze and a playground.

"Yah, we're here finally," said Katherine, with a dirty look at me.

"Hey it's not my fault. You can't blame the birthday boy," I shot back.

"Well … well … just shut-up!" she yelled.

"You two stop it or we're starting this car back up and turning around," threatened my mum, Stephanie. **(sorry couldn't help myself)**

We all hopped out of the car quickly. I looked around and spotted who I was looking for.

"Tia!" I yelled. I ran quickly over and embraced her. "I've missed you," I whispered.

"It's only been twenty minutes since you heard my voice," she whispered and giggled softly. Oh how I loved her laugh. It was like bells. I could listen to it all day.

"I still missed you," I started to say.

"Yeah we all know that you missed her and you love her and she loves you, but can we please get inside the forest before we all die of heat." Katherine said.

I shot her another foul look and pulled my arm around Tia and we quickly walked towards the entrance.

"Wow," Tia whispered and giggled, "Sorry I know I've seen this place a million times but it still blows me away how beautiful it is."

"It's ok, but not when you're standing here by comparison," **(sound familiar!) **I whispered in her ear.

She blushed and turned to look at me. "Do you think we could go and eat? I didn't have breakfast…"

"Ok then Tia. We just have to get a tour guide to help us get to the park." I quickly explained.

We all lined up quickly at the entrance to get into the park. It took awhile as there were so many people here. When we got to the front of the line, there was a new sign up against the front building.

"Warning, there are new animals in the forest." The sign read. "They include animals like bears and deer so take warning when coming in here."

"Cool," Katherine said, "There are bears in here. Hey Ben, make sure you don't go too far in. GRRRR." I rolled my eyes at her.

We quickly got our tickets and were told by the young lady out the front that she would quickly go get our guide.

"Yeah, let's go in," I whispered to Tia.

* * *

**_Just to clear up for anyone, there is no such place as the Park. I made it up cause I could. Also any ideas on coming chapters eg. what could happen to Benjamin?_**

**_Read and Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in ages. School and everything 'grumble'. Anyway here is chapter 3. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 3 – For Ever**

TPOV

As we walked quickly into the park, we were met with a quick wave of cool air.

"Ahh, that is so nice," Benjamin mumbled, "I wish we could stay in here forever,"

"Doesn't everyone," I whispered back. We all quickly got in a group waiting for the guide to take us to the park.

"Hello everyone, my name is Amun and I'll be showing you around today," called a strong voice.

We all turned around and eyes met the view of a gorgeous young man.

"Hey what happened to the other owners? We came here last week and they were here," called someone from the back of the group.

"Well they Essons have decided to move to Cairo. If you're disappointed, you could leave if you want," Amun smiled and his teeth flashed in the sunlight. I shivered. There was something about Amun that unsettled me.

"Now because of new rules here we have to explain to all of you the rules. Now if you have noticed the new sign up the front about bears."

A couple of young men up the back whistled and shouted, "Yeah bears. Don't let them eat you. Grrr."

"Yes, now we must warn you not to leave food out on the eating areas because they will come in and obviously come in and eat it and anything else there." He looked around and smiled. "And also no one at all is to harm the bears because if you do there will be a $7,000 fine on the spot of discovery. Now." He turned quickly and strode away.

"Follow me. Oh and be careful not to stray too far from the path. You know what waiting for you out there."

We all followed him quickly afraid to be left behind. The further we got in the windier it got.

"Now some of you might have noticed it is getting windier in here." Amun said out loud.

"Yeah, how come. I thought the air was always the same in here." Someone yelled from the back.

"Well the air in here is an exact replica of the wind outside. So if it's calm out there, it's calm in here. And the same if it's windy."

I shivered. It was already creepy enough in here without the wind.

"What's wrong love," Benjamin whispered.

"I don't like the wind. It scares me." I quickly whispered back, scared that we would be heard. I mean I'm not the strongest person in the world, but I didn't want anyone to hear that I was scared.

"Don't worry it's going to stop soon," he answered. No sooner then he said that, the wind stopped and it was eerie calm.

"How did you do that," Amun whispered. He quickly looked around to look at us, amazement on his face.

"Do what?" Benjamin was confused.

"Stop the wind howling through trees like that," He whispered, looking around. "One second it was getting louder and louder and you said stop . . . and it stopped." He looked amazed.

"Oh, I don't know. I was concerned for Tia and I just knew it was going to stop," He hugged me and turned to look at Amun. "So are we going to keep walking or are we going to stay here forever."

Amun, again, looked around and discreetly nodded in the direction of the trees. I looked over there confused but saw nothing.

"Come on, we better get moving," he started walking briskly in the direction that we were going.

"Now everyone," Benjamin and I jumped. Because it had been silent for the last couple of minutes we were unused to the loudness.

Amun continued, "Beyond this clump of bushes, the park is there. Go and enjoy yourselves and I will be back every hour on the hour to collect people to come back. Oh and the park closes at six thirty, so make sure you get back before then." He smiled his eerie smile and pushed back the clump and let everyone else walk foreword.

Benjamin and I stayed back for a bit, watching Amun.

"Go on, enjoy the park," He smiled again. I shivered I didn't like him that much. We walked foreword into the sunlight.

**OHHHHH, a cliffy. Hope you guys enjoyed that. Review if you like it please.**


End file.
